1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-driven work machine connected to and driven by an engine. The work machine includes a duct member disposed around outer peripheries of the engine and the work machine to define a continuous cooling-air passage between the duct member and the outer peripheries. A cooling fan is disposed in the cooling-air passage to generate cooling air flowing from one end of the cooling-air passage to the other end during operation of the engine. An intake box is connected to one end of the cooling-air passage and has an air-intake port. A muffler box is connected to the other end of the cooling-air passage, has an air-discharge port, and accommodates an exhaust muffler of the engine therein. The work machine driven by the engine encompasses a generator, an air compressor, a storage pump, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-30353 discloses an engine-driven work machine or generator.
An engine-driven generator is broadly used as a temporary power source in a construction site and other outdoor places. Therefore, it is often required to minimize the operational noise of the engine-driven generator in consideration of the environmental surroundings.
In the engine-driven generator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-30353, the engine and the exhaust muffler are cooled by cooling air sequentially flowing through inside the intake box, the duct member, and the muffler box. Also, leakage of the operational noise of the engine to the outside is suppressed by the intake box, the duct member, and the muffler box, thereby providing a cooling and silencing performance.